Desire
by GracefullyFallingDown
Summary: Collection of poems written from both Clary and Jace's points of view about their thoughts during the second and third books. Angst and desire, don't read if you don't like kind of depressing stuff. Love, playing previously called the sky isn't blue
1. The sky isn't blue

When you look at me

my world turns upside down

your golden eyes speak volumes

yet you don't make a sound

brothers and sisters aren't lovers but

don't bring me crashing too the ground

Those horrible moments when you didn't love me

Now my heart is found

And those eyes, they say

that what you feel is true

In my shattered depths

I feel the same way about you

Sometimes love is not enough

the sky just isn't blue

but in our fragile misery

just know I love you too


	2. Welcome to my Hell

She is so close, yet far away

Her touch so bittersweet

Biting passion fills my lips

But sweet desire were they meet

Our matching blood, it separates us

A door, an icy sheet

What would be love without the pain?

But still, it blocks the heat

My tangled hand moves on it's own

To her fiery hair

I have to hold to my sanity-

But wait. I do not care

This is my Hell, my pain, my life

So you don't like the tell?

This is my raw, my painful, ragged wound

Yes. Welcome to my Hell.


	3. End

She looked at me, her face alive

For once, we were content

But then we remembered our self endured walls

And all her hope was bent

Would it not be easier

Just to stop it all?

To pour those walls our of our veins

And in love we could fall

'Cause my brokenness won't seem to heal

My pain, it will not mend

We'll free ourselves of earthly bonds

And bring life to an end

But fallen angels have no grace

Death won't bring relief

And as I look in your green eyes

I know I must be brief

I love you and you love me

But we cannot be friends

You are my sister, my blood

So our love must end.

(takes place at takis at end of book two)


	4. With you

Have you ever fallen down a deep hole

And you don't know what to do?

But you still treasure every moment

That's what it's like when I'm with you

You can't get out and your heart cracks

And you don't want it to be true?

'Cause you don't want to be here, you don't want to feel

That's what it's like when I'm with you

Every time I see your face, something breaks inside because

I don't know what to do

And it's hopeless and crazy and desptate and cruel

That's what it's like when I'm with you.


	5. Singing to the sky

I'm sorry that I'm right

and I'm sorry that it's wrong

I'm sorry 'bout the sky

It's falling takes so long

I'm sorry 'bout the color

It's looking oh so blue

But in a metaphoric state

You know that you are to

I think we need to puzzle out

To get to know our fact

But communication skills

Seem something that we lack

Neither of us is speaking

For reasons we both know why

So I'll keep talking in my head

and singing to the sky.

(takes place when Clary & Jace are walking back to Idris after they save the )


	6. Angel

I bet you don't know

something that I do

nothing rhymes with angel

because there is nothing like you

I've searched and I've searched

and I've found that it's true

nothing rhymes with angel

because there is nothing like you

there is nothing generic

you are not one of two

nothing rhymes with angel

because there is nothing like you

you kissed me and my darkness

I can't have you I knew

nothing rhymes with angel

because there's nothing like you.

( takes place after jace finds out he had demon blood)


	7. Someday is tomorrow

We crossed the frozen desert

Flew through the liquid sky

Bathed in tounges of purple flame

While dragons flew nearby

We saw a world of innocence

Filled with peace and good

Love, not lust, no greed and hate

And everything was as it should

We asked for gold

And we received

There was no charge

'Cause friends are free

When I asked Him if I could

ever be with you

We can't love even in a world

Where impossible is true

Someday you will have to let

Go of me and your sorrow

But if I die today

Then someday is tomorrow.

(takes place in Jpov as he's looking for sebastian)


	8. Finally is Ending

Finally we can be us

But finally we are apart

Finally we know the truth

As your life's blood leaves your heart

Finally I can kiss you

But you won't kiss me back

Finally evil is vanquished

But all you can see is black

Finally angels are speaking

All is safe what you used to defend

But as you lay your head finally down

Finally is at an end

The angel is mine to command

To do whatever I tell

But as heaven looks upon your bleeding chest

My life is a living Hell

"Anything" he says "that you want in the world"

But as I look down at your face

I think not _in_ the world, I want _my_ world

Just one word for it,

"Jace"

( I think you all know when this is. I have sort of been following the story line with my poems, and Ithink that there will be maybe one or two more, and them it will be over. I love all who bother to read this:)


	9. Desire for Forbidden

I don't know if you'll love me

now that we really can

now that we can kiss

will you even hold my hand?

now that WE are allowed

to talk about a WE

I do not know now

what you could possibly see

the thrill of forbidden

the danger in our touch

all of the passion

there is (was) so much

lust is a monster

desire is a beast

when fate's not in your favor

on your heart it will feast

that's what this is doing to me

ripping me slowly apart

tearing me peice by peice

slowly breaking my heart

but you say that I'm the one

the best after so many tries

and I can't help wonderin

if the intricate words are lies

You desire for forbidden

You lust for broken rules

If all of your "past tries"

Were nothing but tools

So I ask and you tell

"You are the only one for me"

Now I won't be blind

Because your the only one I see

"How could you doubt me

after all we've been through?"

I don't I"m just scared

because I'm in love with you.


	10. Forever

She asks me now

if she was just a fling

an impermanent joke

a silly play thing

she can't possibly know

how much I love I can feel

when I look at her eyes

and know that she's real

she saved me from me

and my broken heart

all it's sharp edges

almost tore me apart

but then I see her green eyes

and they heal me again

and yet she is unsure

of how true I have been

so I tell her, I say

"I can't love you more

I hear you doubt me

and my heart, it just tore

and then I look at your face

and I lied to you

I said I couldn't love you more

and now,well, I do."

So if you doubt me again

feel my heart through our kiss

know all my past mistakes

I surly don't miss

know that I love you

more than I can comprehend

and I'd cut open my chest

before I would let this end

I love you so much

we can talk without words

and live in our dreamworlds

where we fly like the birds

so let me hold you and love you

and kiss you right now

and talk, fly and dream

and not make a sound

this is our beginning and end

we're finally together

we won't pretend anymore

and I'll love you forever.

(the end)


End file.
